


Overtime in the Office

by Knight of Flames (beetroot_of_doubt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30!Noctis/22!Ignis, Age Gap Ignoct, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Edging, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Lace, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Flames
Summary: “Hey Iggy, how do you feel about role play?”“I assume you’re referring to sexual role play as opposed to amateur dramatics.” Ignis said while Noctis turned over, looking up at him with those captivating blue eyes bright and twinkling with mischief.“I was thinking that there’s one that could be quite easy...” Noctis began, grasping Ignis’ hand and kissing his palm, expression softening into one of seduction. “...since you’re already my employee…”“Inthe office, yes. Butoutsideof the office I’m your boyfriend."Ignis is a smart, young professional who is assistant to a CEO of a large and successful business. Noctis is the CEO of a large and successful business.The fact that they had first met in a bar and started a relationship not long before they became employer and employee had been a complete coincidence.(Written for the Ignoct Spice-a-thon! Prompts: Lace, Mirror, Trust + Extra Spice)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	Overtime in the Office

“Hey Iggy, how do you feel about role play?” 

Puzzled, Ignis looked down at his boyfriend's head resting in his lap. He had thought Noctis might have actually drifted off as the news droned from the TV. It was late enough that they should probably be in bed, there was work tomorrow after all, but then he'd come out with that question of all things.

“I assume you’re referring to sexual role play as opposed to amateur dramatics.” Ignis said while Noctis turned over, looking up at him with those captivating blue eyes bright and twinkling with mischief. 

“Yeah. What d’you think? Wanna try it?” There was a distinct eagerness in the older man’s voice that had Ignis both interested and a little wary. That kind of tone had led him into trouble before.

“I suppose it would depend on the type of role play.” He replied, brushing Noctis' hair off of his forehead, noticing a few more strands of grey in amongst the black, fingers drifting down the side of his face to caress his cheek and feeling the coarse grain of stubble beneath his finger tips.

“I was thinking that there’s one that could be quite easy...” Noctis began, grasping Ignis’ hand and kissing his palm, expression softening into one of seduction. “...since you’re already my employee…” 

“ _In_ the office, yes. But _outside_ of the office I’m your boyfriend. I thought we had already settled this?” Ignis frowned, emphasising the boundary between the both sides of their relationship.

True, Noctis was the CEO of a large and successful business inherited from his father and Ignis had been employed as his assistant, but the fact that they had first met in a bar and started a physical relationship not long before had been a complete coincidence. 

After the HR representative had left Noctis’ office on Ignis’ first day, and the shock of their “initial introduction” had ebbed a little, they both acknowledged they should restrict their connection to being purely professional. That was of course until they realised that somewhere amid the frequent booty calls (from both parties, Ignis was quick to remind his boyfriend) their hearts had also become involved. Both were reluctant to give up on the feelings which had developed, and it took a little time to come to terms with, but they implemented certain rules and found a way to make their relationship work, deciding to clearly delineate personal from professional, not permitting one to interfere with the other. 

“You’ve gotta let me finish first!” Noctis protested, sitting up and draping his arms around Ignis’ neck, kissing his cheek. “Why don’t we try a lustful employer and innocent employee role play?” 

“At home?" Ignis did not look impressed, a little scorn seeping into his tone. "We have to put up with professional distance during the day, and you want to bring me restraining my desire for you into our bed?”

“No! We'd do it in the office.” Noctis said, smiling innocently despite the disbelieving stare Ignis was giving him. “I’ve been thinking about it, cutting ourselves off completely during work is hard on the both of us. Those suits you wear make you look so good! Sometimes it's a struggle to wait until we're home." The last words were whispered, the tip of his tongue tracing around the shell of Ignis’ ear before gently tugging on the lobe with his teeth.

“And here I was under the illusion that maturity came with age, but you're just thinking like a horny teenager. And how would this be playing roles? It seems that you already think like a lustful employer in the office.” Ignis scoffed, trying to not think about the hypocrisy of scolding Noctis for having such thoughts in the office when his own mind fell victim to the frequent raunchy daydream inspired by those tailored suits his boyfriend wore. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Noctis shifted to straddle his lap, making sure to squirm delightfully against his crotch to get comfortable, the action drawing Ignis’ hands to settle on his boyfriend’s hips.

"Just think of it like a game where you call me sir and do what I tell you to." The lightest of touches caressed Ignis' cheek 

"So, not so much a general role play as fulfilling a fantasy of yours." Now Ignis was fighting to keep a straight face, amused that finally something was coming out. So far in their sexual relations, Noctis had just been happy to go along with what Ignis suggested and somehow always very good at it, but this was the first time he'd asked for something specific.

“Okay, maybe I don’t wanna role play as much as I want to fuck you in the office.” Noctis admitted, rolling his eyes. At least he had the decency to blush a little at his confession, the hint of pink in his cheeks visible through the longer hair that framed his face, making him all the more tempting.

“C’mon Iggy. Just the once. Spice things up a bit.” He even pulled out the puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip protruding just enough to give him an adorable pout. This must be something he really wanted.

“I don’t have any complaints about our sex life.” Ignis looked away, not sure why he was continuing with the veneer of resistance even as his hands settled on his boyfriend’s waist. Even if he wasn't already on the verge of giving in, he knew his resolve was weak against that pleading expression.

“Neither do I, it’s just...I wonder sometimes if we hadn’t actually met before we ‘met’, what might have happened...I’m not sure I would have been able to keep my hands off of you.”

“You certainly didn’t, if I recall correctly.” Ignis smiled at the memory of their first time together, hot and needy. And the expression on Noctis' face afterwards when he'd realised their eight year age gap had been priceless. 

“Yeah, but you had me wrapped around your little finger and doing what you wanted from the start. What if I was the one calling the shots this time?” Ignis let the idea percolate through his mind, somewhat distracted by the way Noctis was kissing his neck. Upon closer consideration, the thought of his boyfriend utilising his position of authority did give him a thrill, or was that from the hand that was slipping under his clothing?

“Hmm...alright Noct, I’ll agree to play in the office _once_ , but you can’t go too far. We will both have to face our colleagues after this, and I would prefer it if the number of them who realise the full extent of our relationship were kept to a minimum.” He tried to keep a straight face as his belt was deftly undone, followed closely by his fly.

“I won't make it _too_ obvious.” Noctis said, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Noct!” He meant the reproach to sound sharp, but it came out more of a whine thanks to the way his boyfriend’s hand had pulled him out of his underwear and was busy working his cock to full hardness. 

“I promise to be discreet around other people. We’ve got our safe word in case anything gets out of hand or either of us wants to call it off. That do?” Noctis slid off of Ignis’ lap and to the floor, parting his legs to situate himself between them.

“Don’t...you’re knee…” Ignis sat forward, trying to pull Noctis back up. As much as he was enjoying the attention, knew from enough experiences now how the pain from an old sporting injury would flare up and make his boyfriend suffer the next day for kneeling on the hard floor. Still, no matter Ignis’ concerns it still never seemed to discourage Noctis in the moment.

“Will be fine for a bit. You worry too much Iggy, one injury doesn’t mean I’m decrepit yet.” Noctis said, a firm hand on Ignis’ chest pushing him back. “I want to suck you off.” He looked up at his boyfriend through his long lashes, kissing Ignis’ arousal and feeling him shiver.

“Then you cannot complain to me in the morning after you have insisted.” Ignis grumbled half heartedly, the last word blending into a moan as Noctis began to take him into his mouth, his hands falling onto the dark crown of hair. He should have realised any resistance would be futile once his boyfriend had made up his mind. 

* * *

They had decided to wait a couple of weeks and pick a day where having both of them distracted would have relatively little impact on their actual work. As such, it surprised Ignis to be given a high profile task to work on after he’d finished briefing his boss on the planned schedule for that day.

"You’ll deliver that presentation to me today, even if it means working late. We have to successfully engage this customer. I am relying on you Ignis." Ignis straightened his back a little more, mildly confused but curious about how today would play out. If Noctis was playing into his authority, then Ignis would also play up his obedience. Not that he did not do what was asked of him normally, but today his insightful comments and fresh perspective would not be suitable for the game they were playing.

"Yes sir, I shall give it my full attention." The title was acknowledged by a smile that was visible from behind steepled fingers. Normally, they simply referred to each other's full first names at work and slipped into nicknames when they were at home, helping to maintain the distinction between formality and affection.

Turning to leave the office and return to the open plan area where his desk resided, Ignis decided to test the water by allowing the files he was carrying to slip from his grasp and fall to the floor. A little embarrassed by the obvious and brazen display he was about to put on, he quickly bent over to pick them up, the fabric of his well tailored trousers being stretched taut over his rear and he could feel Noctis' eyes upon him. He glanced back over his shoulder to give a quick apology and noticed how the expression assessing him had shifted from faintly amused to something hungrier. 

Feeling a blush rising, Ignis hurried back to his desk to work on the presentation, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seeing Noctis looking at him like that in the workplace had been more appealing than he'd expected, and given that he knew very few specifics about what his boyfriend had in store only heightened his anticipation.

The rest of the morning was disappointingly quiet as far as their game went, but given the number of people who came over to discuss one important thing or another as well the presentation he was compiling, it went by in a blur.

By the time Ignis sat back in his chair and stretched, pleased with what he had accomplished so far, he glanced at the clock and noticed he’d almost entirely worked through lunch time. He was just about to stand up and go in search of some sustenance when Noctis came up to his desk, putting down a can of Ebony and a nondescript paper bag in front of him.

“Your work ethic is admirable Ignis, but you should take a break for lunch. Gotta keep your energy levels up.” Noctis smiled, resting a hand genially at the top of Ignis back. It was subtle, but there was a definite brush of a thumb across the exposed part of his neck, dipping just under his collar before being withdrawn. He shivered.

“Y...yes sir. Thank you.” Ignis stammered, furtively glancing around to see if any of his colleagues had noticed their interaction, but they had either not returned to their desks yet or they seemed completely preoccupied with their own business. 

“Keep up the good work then. I can’t wait to see how you present yourself later.” Noctis’ smile became more of a devilish grin as he put his hands into his pockets and nodded towards the paper bag, winking at Ignis before he strolled off.

Curious, Ignis cracked open the can of Ebony and took a sip while unfolding the top of the bag. Inside was some tupperware filled with what appeared to be a chicken salad and a fork, so far so fairly normal, but there was also a note.

_I want to see you in these later. Consider it a gift._

Ignis frowned and peered back inside the bag to see what he had missed. 

There was a slim box at the bottom which he was half way to taking out of the bag before he read the writing emblazoned across the top in a stylish font and the accompanying sight of black lace through a transparent section...

**_~ Perfect Package ~_ **

_Enticing Underwear for the Discerning Gentleman_

Ignis choked on his coffee.

Now very red in the face, he glanced at the note again before peering back into the bag. He couldn’t…not in the office...could he? Not that the idea of wearing such garments was unappealing to him, and the thought of wearing them under his clothes, only himself and Noctis being aware of their presence, gave him a rush of adrenalin, his heart rate rising along with another part of his anatomy. Damn it, now was not the time!

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Ignis took another sip of Ebony. Was this some kind of payback for the dropped files this morning, or had the underwear been part of the plan all along? Either way, if this was how Noctis wanted to play things then Ignis would dutifully follow his boyfriend's lead.

Folding over the top of the bag he placed it under his desk by his feet. He knew full well that putting them on right now would be an unbearable distraction and he still had a lot of work to get through first, turning his attention instead to the lunch Noctis had made for him.

Despite the suspicion that his boyfriend had something big planned for the afternoon, Noctis remained quite reserved, only a few, discreet brushes of his hand and some intense expressions had come Ignis' way. He’d assumed that they would be performing their lustful act in the relative discreet space that was Noctis’ private office, but if he was wrong, perhaps it would be better to have as few potential witnesses as possible.

Being cautious, Ignis dragged out his work so that by the time he was finished all of his colleagues had left for the day. The floor was quiet, most of the lighting having turned itself off to conserve power, so he probably didn’t need to be as discreet as he was when he fished out a small bottle from his briefcase and picked up the paper bag before making a trip to the bathroom to get changed and prepare himself. 

Safely tucked away in a cubicle, Ignis opened the lingerie box and pulled out the fabric inside, surprised to find a matching pair of stockings alongside the lace knickers he had expected, feeling the texture between his fingers, then held it up to inspect against the light. There was less material than he’d thought there would be and he was eternally glad he preferred to keep his lower half trim and tidy. It would be a shame to spoil such beautifully crafted garments with wild and untamed hair.

Pulling his new underwear into place provided a strange sensation, simultaneously giving the impression of being more exposed while also more contained than his usual fare, but looking down at himself he thought it was actually very tasteful. The rich black patterns of lace contrasted nicely with the tone of his skin and the cut accentuated the narrow vee of his hips. Even the way the lace at the back disappeared between his ass cheeks rather than covering them wasn’t as uncomfortable as he’d thought it would be, the branding proving to be accurate indeed.

There was something about getting changed that ramped up the anticipation of what Noctis might be planning for him now the place was deserted. There was the momentary temptation to stride into Noctis' office in only his new garments and enjoy his boyfriend’s reaction, but the strong fear that somebody else might still be around held him back. Even if he did have an intimate relationship with the CEO, that sort of behaviour would be at least subject to formal discipline from HR, if not his dismissal.

Neatly dressed in his suit once more, he gave a short knock on the door to Noctis’ private office, opening it to see him leaning his head on one hand, elbow propped precariously near the edge of the desk, staring at sheets of paper in front of him. Even though his expression seemed gloomy, Ignis could see one of his knees bouncing up and down under the desk, but whether it was from impatience or nervousness he couldn’t tell.

"I have completed the presentation as you asked sir. Shall I show you in here?" The sudden break in the silence made Noctis jump, elbow sliding off the edge of the table and dropping his head with a jerk before he could catch himself. Ignis lips twitched as he fought the urge to smile.

"Ignis!” Noctis grinned at him before carefully reining in some of that glee, turning it into a smug expression when he said, “No, not here. I’ll get a better idea of the quality in the boardroom." 

Ignis' eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion. This was an unexpected and rather brazen development. It wasn’t a room Ignis had often frequented, but he was sure he remembered that the external wall was one large window.

"The boardroom?...Sir?" He asked before he could help himself, almost forgetting the title he had been using all day. 

"That is what I said Ignis. Come on." Noctis stood, now back to seeming calm and kindly, extending a hand as he approached, and placing it on the small of Ignis’ back as they left his office. The touch was barely there but it sent a shiver up Ignis’ spine, and he couldn’t help but keep glancing around, anxiously pushing his glasses up his nose as they made their way across the open space.

“Relax. Anyone would think you were nervous about being alone with me.” Noctis laughed, his hand subtly sliding from Ignis’ back around to rest on his waist, fingers slowly caressing the slight curve between ribs and hip beneath his layers of clothing.

“Not at all sir.” Ignis quickly replied, trying not to make it too obvious how his pulse had quickened at the more intimate touch, the tension ratcheting up. Thoughts flitted through his mind of saying damn the risk and demanding that Noctis take him over the nearest desk, but it was not to fulfil his demands that they were here in the first place.

They made their way to a rectangular meeting room which was dominated by a large table, numerous, plush chairs down each side. There was a fancy coffee machine next to empty baskets, which would have ordinarily held a selection of biscuits if a board meeting had been scheduled, positioned on the sideboard against the wall opposite the projector. The carpet was lush underfoot, not having endured the same amount of traffic as the carpet outside, and even the frosted glass wall separating the inside from the rest of the office had decorative patterns etched into it, giving the place a luxuriant feel, completely removed from the day-to-day working environment. Ignis could see why Noctis had decided to bring them here.

The sun had already begun to set, oranges and pinks tinted the pale blue of the sky, highlighting the edges of the clouds and bathing the room in a soft glow through the large window which overlooked other tall, glass covered buildings nearby and out over the city. If Ignis looked carefully, he could see lights were visible in those nearby buildings, along with darker shadows of people, but thankfully they were too distant to be able to identify any specific individual.

Noctis guided Ignis to the head of the table where the chair with the highest back was positioned, facing the projector screen down at the other end. It was only when he went to sit that he removed his touch from Ignis’ body.

"Stand by me as you present Ignis." He instructed, casually leaning back in his seat.

"Yes sir." Ignis swallowed in anticipation at the predatory grin he was receiving, obediently standing close to his boyfriend as he set up the projector and began. 

He had barely got through two slides before he felt a hand running up the inside of his thigh, moving high enough to caress him intimately. The soft rubbing focused his blood flow southwards, more than enough to rouse his cock and divert attention from what he was supposed to be concentrating on. Ignis had been waiting for this but the way his built up desire rolled through him took him by surprise, his next sentence punctuated by small noises he couldn’t quite manage to hold back. 

“As you can see from...ngh...from the figures…ah...” He quickly glanced down at Noctis who did not seem to be paying the presentation at all but was instead staring up at him, the casual sitting position with his knees spread wide hardly disguised that Ignis was not the only one getting a rise out of this. The glance quickly turned into a stare as he swallowed down the soft moan that threatened to leave his throat.

“Carry on Ignis, what’s such a little distraction when you’re always so professional.” His boyfriend sounded so smug. "You seem to be a little tense. Here, let me help you with that." 

Standing up from his chair, Noctis moved behind him, hands coming to rest lightly on his shoulders before beginning to manipulate his rigid muscles, fingers digging into all the spots that felt good. Heavens! Noctis knew he was weak beneath his boyfriend’s skilled fingers and he was putting that knowledge to good use. Ignis couldn't stop the moan that slipped out as his posture slumped forward, supporting himself with his hands on the table to stay upright while Noctis worked on him. 

"Are you ready to continue?" Noctis’ voice was husky, hands moved away from working their magic on his shoulders and rested on the table top either side of him, caging him in. Ignis nodded, heartbeat rapid. He suppressed the small noise that fought to slip out as he felt Noctis shift behind him, a prominent erection pressing against his ass. 

Despite the temptation, Ignis did not want to let Noctis down by giving into his own lust, not when he was supposed to be following instructions, and he’d been told to continue. If he could get through the rest of this presentation quickly then he could finally get some relief from this torment. His cock was kept firmly to attention thanks to the hot breath against his neck and the arms close in on either side of him, but he somehow wrestled back some shreds of his composure, forcing himself to ignore the way his trousers were uncomfortably tight as fought his way through the rest of the slides, even though the warm body pressing against his back threatened to tear that composure asunder. 

He’d ended up skimming through the last few slides, his grip on his control slipping when Noctis decided to slowly rock his hips against Ignis’ ass. Glancing over his shoulder, his own lips parted with desire, Ignis could see a hunger in his boyfriend’s beautifully blue eyes that must match his own. 

The sun was already below the horizon, the sky outside darkening further and leaving the light of the projector as the only source in the room.

“You’ve done such a good job of keeping your cool under pressure.” Noctis whispered to him. “But you’ll have to re-write this presentation entirely. I hate it, it won’t appeal to the target audience at all.” Ignis shivered, gaining a small amount of space as he spun around. So there was going to be some role play this evening after all. Both of them knew his work was solid, but the declaration opened up an aspect of the scenario that Ignis decided to go along with. He had been skeptical before, but now he was in the situation, he was finding it exciting.

“But sir, I delivered on your exact specifications, I’m sure of it. I beg you to reconsider.” Ignis said, swallowing hard as his boyfriend moved closer again and pinned him against the edge of the table, thrusting one leg between his own.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to work all night to have it ready for the morning, except…” Noctis paused to appear thoughtful, inviting a response, a glint in his eye that giving away that this had been his plan all along.

“Is there no way I can persuade you, sir?” Ignis asked, a slight quaver entering his voice and he closed his eyes, trying to not move his hips to seek delicious friction against Noctis’ firm thigh. He could feel his cock leaking in expectation of what was to come, and relieved that he had chosen to wear a dark suit this morning, otherwise he was sure a damp patch would be clearly noticeable by now.

“Oh yes, Ignis.” Noctis purred, hands opening up the buttons on Ignis’ jacket and gliding over his chest, trailing down to play with the waistband of his trousers. “Do a good job of pleasing me now, and we’ll forget about the presentation.” Ignis looked away, a blush colouring his cheeks at the seductive tone. Noctis stretched up to gently kiss each pink spot, the movement pressing his boyfriend’s thigh against the bulge in Ignis' trousers and he let out a breathy moan, his own blatant neediness causing him to blush even more.

“There’s no need to be ashamed of your body’s reaction. It’s natural to be drawn to someone you respect. And you do want to please me, don’t you?” Noctis nuzzled against his cheek.

“Yes sir.” Ignis mumbled, affecting shyness, his hands gripping the edge of the table to resist the urge to force his boyfriend into action but he didn’t have to wait long.

“That’s a good boy.” Noctis smiled, lightly gripping Ignis’ chin and pulling his face closer, kissing him soundly. 

Where everything else had been slow and teasing so far, there was nothing subtle about the way Noctis’ tongue immediately sought entrance into Ignis’ mouth, devouring him as if he was the first meal Noctis had had in days. Fingers slid into the hair at the nape of his neck, Noctis held him close and didn’t let up, but still exploring his mouth with a surprising degree of tenderness for the current situation. 

In the meantime, Ignis’ hands found themselves sliding their way up his boyfriend’s back, tightly gripping the fabric of his jacket to hold himself steady, small whines for more coming from his throat.

When they finally parted they were both breathing hard and Ignis’ hair was messed far from its usual pristine appearance, his lips parted, reddened and moist from their kisses.

“Keep being good for me and I’ll take care of you Ignis. Did you do as I asked earlier, with my gift?” Another shift of the thigh to grind against his arousal had Ignis groaning, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as kisses, interspersed with tiny nips, now began to litter his throat.

“Yes sir.” Ignis gasped, in danger of sagging backwards onto the table, clutching at his boyfriend’s shoulders for support. “I’m wearing them.”

“Good. Take off your clothes, I want to see them.” With one last kiss to the hollow of Ignis’ throat, Noctis pulled back abruptly, somehow managing to easily slip the grip upon him.

Only just managing to stabilise himself in time, Ignis opened his eyes, keenly feeling the absence of the touch he had been thoroughly enjoying and tried to close the distance but a firm hand on his chest prevented him. Normally Noctis could hardly keep his hands to himself, taking delight in worshiping Ignis' body but this level of restraint was new and it was as much of a turn on as it was frustrating.

"Nuh uh, not until you strip, or you won’t be rewarded." The smirk on Noctis’ lips was insufferable as he enjoyed Ignis’ reaction to the hand running down his chest to rest over his arousal, gave it a brief caress, then withdrew.

Suppressing a growl of impatience, Ignis began to hurriedly divest himself of his clothes, eager for more, almost desperate to get to the part where he was being fucked, hardly caring as he tossed his jacket in a pile on the floor. The rattle of Ignis' belt buckle immediately following the soft sound of the fabric hitting the floor, his hands trembling a little in excitement, causing him to fumble over the familiar action until another pair of hands covered his, stilling them.

“Ignis, strip slowly. I thought you wanted to please me?” Their eyes locked and the mischief was clear in those blue eyes. Noctis was going to wring every last moment of enjoyment out of this game of theirs.

Ignis made a noise somewhere between a whine of disappointment and a huff of annoyance which only seemed to add more of a sparkle to his boyfriend's gaze, the bastard. Well, Noctis wasn't going to have all the fun. If he wanted Ignis to give him a show, then Ignis would give him something that would make him want to touch.

“My apologies sir. Of course, you are right. My only wish is to please you. I hope you will watch closely.” He took a deep breath to calm himself, or at least as much as possible under the circumstances, and let his expression fall from frustratedly horny into something more sultry. Taking a few steps backwards for better appreciation and to move out of arm's reach, Ignis slowly slid his fingers up from his belt all the way up to his tie, trailing them up seductively up his body, pausing for a long moment to pinch at the sensitive stiff peaks of his nipples apparent under his shirt. He groaned at the sensation, biting his bottom lip provocatively, delighted at watching those blue eyes widen, his boyfriend's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Giving his nipples a break, Ignis' fingers continued their journey to reach the knot of his tie, loosening it and opening the top button of his shirt before pulling the silken tie from his neck, letting it ribbon through his fingers to flutter to the ground by his feet.

Next, he began to undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one, gradually teasing more and more bare skin as he went, Noctis’ eyes devouring him with every one. Reaching his belt, he pulled his shirt free, letting the garment hang open on him for a moment, letting it frame his sculpted torso before shrugging his shoulders and it too slithered to the floor, leaving his upper body bare.

“Keep going.” Noctis whispered in encouragement, loosening his own tie and popping open the top button, moistening his lips with his tongue. Ignis was impressed his boyfriend had held out from touching him for this long, the need evident in his eyes and body language as Noctis leaned forward, getting as close as he could without moving his feet.

Unlacing and kicking off his shoes was hard to make sexy, but Ignis performed this part quickly and efficiently. Shoes weren’t important in comparison to the reveal they were both waiting for, though being able to see Ignis' stockinged feet elicited a small squeak from Noctis, a tiny tease of what he was about to see.

Even now, Ignis took his time unbuckling his belt and opening his fly, even though the taught fabric from his arousal made it a little more difficult, teasing a glimpse of lace and enjoying the hitch in Noctis’s breath before he bent over to slide his trousers smoothly down his legs. Straightening and stepping elegantly out of the pool of fabric, he stood with a look of triumph on his face, resting his hands on hips, his pose sensuous and doing absolutely nothing to hide how hard he was. He almost went to beckon his boyfriend over to him, one arm beginning to move up in front of him before he remembered that Noctis was meant to be calling the shots. Drawing his hand back towards his lips, Ignis parted them and slipped his index finger inside, gently sucking on the tip, trying to entice Noctis closer of his own free will.

Noctis’ eyes gleamed with unconcealed lust as they wandered over his body, lingering for a long time on the black lace knickers as they struggled to contain Ignis' hard cock. The sheer stockings gave his toned legs a slightly tanned appearance and were topped with a wide band of more black lace, hugging the middle of Ignis’ thighs to keep the gossamer fabric taut.

“Turn around.” Noctis commanded, fingers twitching towards the front of his trousers as he seemed to struggle against the desire to palm himself over the man before him. 

Ignis continued to look smug, did as he was told, his movements graceful, hips swaying seductively, arching his back to show off the firm, round globes of his ass with the lace descending into the valley between, sliding his hands slowly down his sides to frame his cheeks, making himself as tempting as possible.

“Bend over the table.” Noctis instructed, his chest quickly rising and falling, his pupils so dilated his eyes appeared almost black. Ignis complied, bending over to lean on his forearms, his ass enticingly in the air. 

Noctis gave an unrestrained groan at the sight of Ignis leaning forward, his long legs positioned apart to give his boyfriend a good view of how little of him the lace was actually covering.

The light from the projector combined with the darkness outside to turn the wall of windows into a subtle mirror, allowing Ignis to see his reflection and watch his boyfriend in turn. Surely Noctis wouldn’t be able to resist him for much longer. His cock ached with the need for some attention, but it didn’t seem fair to Noctis and his resilience if he didn’t resist the temptation to touch himself. 

“You dropped those files on purpose this morning, didn’t you Ignis?” Noctis growled, stalking closer. Cool hands stroked over the curve of Ignis' back, working their way down to tease at the knicker elastic, pulling it out from his hip and letting it snap back into place, the brief sting causing him to gasp. Re-established contact was good, in whatever form it took, the caresses leaving phantom tingles in their wake. 

“No sir. Ahh!” 

Ignis gave a cry of surprise to accompany a sharp crack as Noctis struck his exposed ass, hard enough to undoubtedly leave a red mark behind, his skin smarting in protest.

“Yes you did. Don’t deny it.” Noctis chuckled, massaging the spot which he had struck while Ignis gave a noise of satisfaction. “All so you could bend over in front of me...tempting me in that tight fitting suit of yours…making me want to take you right then, where the whole office could hear you moan for me.” 

“Sir…” The title came out as a breathy plea, this teasing was too much, he wanted more substance, wanted to be full. Heavens, he was teetering on the verge of begging already. 

Stepping in close, Noctis palmed Ignis’ cheeks, pulling them apart to better see the narrow strip of lace which covered his entrance. Pushing it to one side, he began to circle his thumb around the hole that was revealed, dipping in to press slightly against the ring of muscle to tease, his face in the mirror-like window showing his surprise at how the tip slipped inside with ease, the rim already lax as lubrication oozed out around the digit. Grinning at the way Ignis arched his back at the touch, Noctis pressed a kiss to his smooth skin. 

"You've already prepared yourself? You’re always so efficient. I bet you finished the presentation quick so you could kill time opening yourself up for me. You just can’t wait to take my cock, can you?" Noctis kissed his way up the Ignis' spine, free hand reaching around to rub the sensitive head of Ignis' erection which had made its way free of the lace, teasing a lustful moan out of him. 

"I only wished to please you, sir..." Ignis gasped, dropping his head down and rocking his hips back and forth between the two sources of pleasure, any earlier concern of anyone else being left in the office finding them had completely evaporated. 

"But I would have enjoyed working you loose on my fingers, Ignis." Noctis pressed his thumb in as far as it could go, curled it and slowly drew it back, earning himself another long moan. “I’d have drawn it out. You’re so pretty when you can hardly hold back anymore.” The praise made Ignis shiver almost as much as the sensation of his boyfriend's breath lovingly caressing his bare skin.

"Sir...please..." Ignis arched his back, trying to shove his hips back more insistently now but was restrained by the hand on his cock shifting to press down between his shoulders. He whined at being denied, but hardly put up any resistance to the pressure pushing his chest against the table, completely giving himself over. 

They had a safe word, established for other activities they tried from time to time. Ignis could use it at any time to end this game when the torment became too much and just get Noctis to fuck him good and hard, but he knew his patience would be worthwhile in the end.

"Do you know what it's been doing to me, imagining all day how good my gift would look on you?" Noctis’ voice was filled with desire, kissing the dimples on either side of Ignis' spine, almost lazy in his approach. 

"Do I meet your expectations, sir?” Ignis asked, trying to find purchase on the smooth table top and give him something to cling on to, some way to momentarily ground himself.

"You’re so beautiful Ignis. Even better than I imagined. I can’t wait any more, I’ve got to have you!" Noctis removed both his hands, the warmth of his touch fading quickly and leaving Ignis suddenly feeling very exposed. He raised himself up on his elbows, watching over his shoulder as the zip of Noctis’ fly descended and letting out a small sound of anticipation that soon, very soon, he’d get what he was craving.

Aside from opening his trousers Noctis otherwise remained clothed, pushing down the fabric just enough to pull out his leaking erection. Ignis licked his lips to see the tip was wet with pre-cum and Noctis took a moment to put it to good use, collecting it in his palm and leisurely stroking himself to cover his shaft. 

"Just stay like that, there's a good boy." Noctis purred, the head of his cock pressing against the hole that was just begging to be used, one hand firmly grasping the top of one of Ignis’ shoulders to help him sink in. 

If he wasn’t already so consumed with passion, the sounds Ignis made as his body was breached would have made him ashamed of his own debauched nature. Noctis slowly rocked his way inside, his tension in his posture and harsh grip suggested he was close to losing control, wanting to pound into Ignis’ supple, pliant young body. 

He felt hot, and he knew how to prepare himself well, loose and slippery enough to allow easy entrance and avoid any pain, but not too much to lessen the tight friction he provided for Noctis’ cock, managing to anticipate exactly what Noctis needed so he in turn could get what he wanted. It was a key reason why Noctis craved him but certainly not the only one, just like knowing exactly how to handle him for incredible sex was not the only thing that drew Ignis to Noctis.

“Fuck! You’re so hot Iggy!” Noctis gasped as he bottomed out, momentarily forgetting where they were and using the affectionate nickname, pausing for a moment for the both of them to get used to the sensation, tenderly stroking his boyfriend’s sides. “You doing ok?” 

Giving himself a few seconds to adjust, Ignis looked back over his shoulder, catching Noctis staring at him with adoration in his eyes. This was what he yearned for, the care even within the unrestrained passion, being filled to the brim, both with love and cock.

“Yes. I'm alright.” He shifted his feet into a more stable position. "I can take whatever you give me." He paused for dramatic effect and gave his boyfriend a sly wink. "...Sir."

The adoration shifted to absolute lust as the first move Noctis made was to pull out almost entirely before abruptly slamming back in, Ignis crying out in response, his cock bouncing against his stomach with the impact. Heavens, it felt good! Noctis knew his body so well, knowing exactly what the right angles were to strike to make him see stars. Perhaps it was his overt submission, or maybe the ever present threat that someone might see them, but whatever it was, there was something about the situation that made Noctis almost fierce as he started up a punishing pace. Fingers gripped tightly at Ignis' hips, helping to move him in time with each thrust, the force almost punching the air out of his lungs with each drive, but he managed to hold onto enough breath to make it quite clear how much he was enjoying himself.

Something tickled against his lower back, which at a glance seemed to be the tip of Noctis tie swaying back and forth as they moved, adding to the glorious sensations. It was quick, but he was so close, so very close. Only a little more and he'd cum. 

"I…I'm going t…to..." He managed to summon words in the midst of his moans and was bitterly disappointed when immediately all movement behind him ceased.

“Oh no Iggy, not so fast.” Noctis grinned, holding Ignis’ hips tightly to stop him from rocking back and forth and chasing his release.

Ignis mewled at his approaching orgasm being allowed to recede, his eyes wide, pleading with his boyfriend in the mirror.

“Please Noct...sir...don’t tease.” Ignis begged. He always did when Noctis played with him like this, but the end effect of the process of build up after build up, being edged to an astounding climax was well worth the torment to get there.

“Sorry I won’t be able to draw this out as long as I want to. But don’t hold back Iggy. Let me hear you.” The husky whisper at his ear removed any sub-conscious restraints Ignis might have been placing on the noises he was making, letting his pleasure have free rein over his vocal cords as once again as Noctis began to move, slowly sliding in and out of him. This time gradually building up the pace while his hands slid up Ignis’ sides to pinch and lightly twist his nipples.

He melted beneath his boyfriend’s attention, somehow managing to support himself while Noctis brought him up to the edge twice more, each time changing how he built the tension until Ignis could hardly stand it anymore. Noctis was surely going to let him come soon.

"Look up Ignis, look at your reflection. See how fucking gorgeous you are." Noctis whispered to him, placing feather-light kisses over his shoulders.

"S...sir..." Ignis glanced at his reflection in the window, amazed by how lewd and lascivious he looked, his body shifting with the intensity of each deliberate thrust as Noctis drove into him. His mouth was open, a trickle of saliva had run from the corner, his eyes glassy with lust and pleasure while his boyfriend was bent over his back, fucking deep into him, brushing his prostate with each roll of his hips. It was just the perfect way to keep him hovering on the edge of orgasm, drawing out the pleasure even more.

It was beautiful torture. He was quivering and verging on over sensitive, words of begging ready to roll off his tongue but trusted in his boyfriend to tip him over at the right moment. It required experience to be able to handle him so skilfully, something Ignis had always sought in a lover, but Noctis was by far the best lay he'd ever had.

"Such a good boy for me." Noctis grunted against his neck. Ignis shivered, relishing in the praise. "And good boys get rewarded."

Their eyes met in the window’s reflection, Noctis' hand moved from Ignis' hip to his cock for a couple of tugs and it was all over for him, pushed over the edge into the ecstasy of release. Ignis cried out, eyes screwed shut as the waves of pleasure peaked and he came hard, ropes of his cum splattering over the table, limbs shaking with the intensity of it, struggling to hold him up any longer but an arm hooked around his waist, helping to take some of his weight as he rode out his climax, his walls rhythmically squeezing Noctis’ cock in his pulses of pleasure. 

“Fuck! So close...” Noctis gasped, his pace increasing again as he now chased his release. They’d agreed beforehand that he’d finish outside but, in the moment, Ignis knew he wanted to feel it when Noctis came. Reached back, he grabbed Noctis’ dangling tie when he seemed to be about to pull out, preventing him from doing so. 

“Want to feel...in me...” Ignis groaned, managing to open his eyes enough through his haze to make eye contact in the glass again. That did it.

Noctis moaned out his boyfriend’s name, his thrusts quickly becoming erratic as Ignis could feel the wet warmth of cum being released inside of him, Noctis’ fingers digging almost painfully into Ignis’ hips, his back arching, eyes squeezed shut.

Breathing heavily and looking deeply satisfied, Noctis slumped onto Ignis’ bare back without pulling out, cheek smooshing against his shoulder, both of them trembling with their aftershocks. It took a long few moments, but eventually Ignis began to return to himself, chuckling at what they had just done, the sound rousing Noctis from his post-orgasmic stupor.

“Tired Noct?” Ignis' voice came out low and rough from all the noise he'd been making.

"A bit, but that was amazing. I wasn't too much was I?" 

"No no, I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” Ignis took one of Noctis’ hands and linked their fingers together. Now the crescendo of bliss was ebbing away, he managed to hold them both off the mess on the table fine with one arm.

"Good...I love what it does to you when I give you praise." Noctis reluctantly straightened up, the lack of his warmth causing Ignis to shiver, but they had already spent too long edging their way to an explosive finish. It would be awful if they were to be caught now.

"I don’t know what you mean." Ignis said, attempting to sound dismissive, twisting his torso to look up at Noctis but not meeting his eyes, a flush in his cheeks that wasn't all afterglow. It was something he’d always found a little embarrassing, feeling desire from being praised, and he couldn’t deny the thrill of being told he had done a good job had no bearing whatsoever on his need to excel at whatever he turned his hand to.

"Mmhmm, sure, you don’t have a reaction at all." Noctis said sarcastically, grinned as he took their joined hands and kissed Ignis’ knuckles. "You couldn't possibly enjoy hearing about how good you are and how beautiful you look when you come for me." Ignis shivered and let out a small whimper, his now limp cock valiantly attempting to stir while his ass clenched once more around the softening cock still inside him.

"Well, perhaps a little." Ignis grudgingly conceded, trying to compose himself while Noctis laughed.

Noctis pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and withdrew himself, leaving Ignis feeling empty but satisfied. He frowned at watching Noctis only half paying attention when he wiped himself off and tucked his cock back into his pants, his boyfriend’s eyes fixed on Ignis’ rear. It took a moment for Ignis to feel the fluid trickling out of him, seeping into the black lace he still wore, before he realised what had Noctis so mesmerised. 

"Stay put, I'll get some tissues." Noctis told him, moving away to grab a box a little way down the table before beginning to clean him up. Ignis smiling languidly as Noctis gently and carefully wiped up the mess he’d made, catching a drip which had begun to make its way down the inside of his thigh, pressing kisses against smooth, bare skin as he did so.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this. I was kinda worried you wouldn’t like it." 

“Why would you think that?” Ignis asked, taken by surprise. They had been discrete as agreed, the lingerie was beautiful, and he didn’t think it would have been possible to not enjoy the sex they’d just had.

“Well, you were the one who thought it’d be a bad idea to be together while you work for me.” Noctis sighed, looking away. Ah, he was concerned about this again.

"Noct, if I had objected to anything, I wouldn’t have gone along with it." Ignis smiled, finally able to stand up straight again and stretch out his back, legs still feeling a little shaky. “Anyway, I might have said that at first, but if you recall it was I who couldn’t take my eyes off of you at that office party, and ended up pulling you away so we could sleep together. I don’t regret anything.” Ignis caught his boyfriend’s chin and turned his face back to him, pecking him lightly on those soft lips of his.

Noctis sighed again, but this once was accompanied by a relieved smile.

“I’m glad about that.” Noctis set aside the used tissues to be safely disposed of later and pulled Ignis into his arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck but also helping to keep Ignis stable. “I also liked hearing you call me sir all day.”

“Hmm, has someone found out that he enjoys me being submissive?” Ignis mused, delighted at the way a blush coloured Noctis' cheeks, running his fingers through Noctis' dark hair.

"Ah, maybe." Noctis grinned sheepishly.

"We are learning all sorts of things this evening." Ignis chuckled. 

"Yeah, like how fucking hot you are in lace! I’m definitely buying you some more lingerie!" Hands roamed down Ignis' body to grope at his ass again as Noctis lightly nibbled at his collarbone.

“If this is how distracting my choice of underwear can be, then these,” Ignis lightly twanged the elastic at his hip, “will have to stay for weekend use only.” 

"Shame this was a one time thing. It felt good for us to be naughty." Noctis sighed sadly.

"You say that as if we haven’t had sex in unwise locations before.” Ignis smirked, his own hands now beginning to roam, ideas and possible plans already forming in his mind. “Perhaps I could be persuaded to oblige you just once more. But the next time we do this, I'll be in charge.” 

“Yes sir!” His boyfriend’s fingers subtly shifted their position to lightly tease at the rim of Ignis’ hole once more, his cock quickly beginning to stiffen again. “I might need a few more minutes for round two, but I can keep you busy while you wait for me.” 

“I did not mean straight away.” Ignis could not stop his hips from grinding up against Noctis while at the same time he was trying to push his boyfriend away with his hands. Noctis groaned, holding on tightly regardless and sucking a hickey into the base of Ignis’ throat.

“Noct, we can’t.” His words came out in a whine. “The cleaning staff must already be in the building by now. I have to get dressed and one of us has to be responsible and clean my cum off of the table before anyone finds us.” Ignis insisted, but not without reluctance.

Noctis stole one last knee-weakening kiss then relinquished his grip. “Alright. I’ll clean while you get dressed, but we’re continuing this when we get home!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 If you find it worthy, any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Twitter: [@flames_knight](https://twitter.com/flames_knight)


End file.
